hunger_games_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
TDI/Episode 9
Shine Bright Like a Star is the ninth episode of ''Total Drama Island. ''It was written by PokeFanClaire and released on January 19, 2018. Episode ''Screaming Gophers Camp House - Morning Alex Drake and Kanon are having a toast and sunbathing with all the drinks the former stole from the Killer Bass' victory ceremony. '' '''Kanon: '''So happy that Ibuki is gone now. ''(laughs) ''Leon will be all mine! '''Alex Drake: '''Hell nawh gurl, Leon's not enough foh ya. Ya should just fyind a bettah man once Joonko's home. '''Kanon: '''No, I want fucking Leon oh my God. I wouldn't cheer as much. ''Suddenly someone comes by... it's Taka. '''Taka: '''Huh, good morning! What are you doing? '''Alex Drake: ''(annoyed) Boi, can't ya see we're beesee? '''Kanon: ''(smiles) Taka, would you like some lemon soda? This is sooo tasty! ''Kanon handles Taka a glass of soda. Taka: '''Thanks, that's really sweet of you! '''Kanon: ''(smiles) Come on Taka, we're teammates and we have to help each other, don't you think? '''Taka: '''Totally agree! We can't let ourselves down due to our previous loss! '''Kanon: '''Damn right! ''Taka leaves, happier than before, and Alex just barfs. Alex Drake: 'Ew, these speeches just mayk meh seeck. I hear Kayayday's ones and I just poouk. '''Kanon: '''Ugh, same. ''Kitchen '' ''Junko is in the kitchen once again and has asked Lunch Lady Belinda to call Cameron too. The latter is fed up. '''Cameron: ''(removing sunglasses) What now? I was just relaxing myself in the jacuzzi. '''Junko: '''Um what the fuck, why using a jacuzzi when there's literally the sea a few meters from you. '''Lunch Lady Belinda: '''Don't ask, she's perfect this way, '''Cameron: '''Ew no salt water is not good for my skin. Anyway, why that whore Drake is so happy? I literally saw her stealing the drinks and singing some random song sung by homeless British men. '''Junko: '''I wonder if she told Kanon last time, because she's fucking suspicious now. ''Cameron gasps and Belinda drops the frying pan. Cameron: '''ANOTHER TRAGEDY! '''Lunch Lady Belinda: ''(agitated) Just... don't act suspicious, we don't let anyone figure that out. '''Junko: '''I will, but it's gonna be harder than we can think. ''Campfire Ceremony Area Everyone is gathered for the challenge in the campfire ceremony area. Cathy has arrived with a giant map showing the whole island and there are some marks in some points. Sonia: 'This reminds me of that other challenge with Mahiru getting evicted! '''Taka: ' And if we explore the island, it will remind me so much of when Chihiro and I got lost the other time... Mondo touches Taka's shoulder. 'Mondo: '''No need to be sad, bro! '''Cathy Munsch: '''Um, this time we play it easy. You all have to go towards the beach where there's a big wood ship waiting for the challenge. ''The teams start walking. Kanon sees Belinda talking with Junko for like a minute but disappears right after but pretends she didn't see anything. 'Rantaro: '''You can really feel Ibuki's absence... '''Tom: '''I know right, her energy was such a big part of this team. '''Kanon: '''I'm just wordless. '''Leon: '''Yeah, you are sad that Ibuki left us too ''Kanon sighs. ------''CONFESSIONAL'' 'Tsumugi: '''Um, I think I saw Belinda running in the woods but I could've imagined it.... after all, I'm so plain ---------- '''Angie: '''I see Kanon really close to that devil girl, they're surely scheming something... nyahaha! May Atua rest upon them ''(prays) ------'Claire: '''Wow, the Screaming Gophers look so desolate. '''Crim: '''Yeah but actually it's a fucking fair fight for once, 8 vs 8. '''Kaede: '''Things have been pretty weird lately, like, ''(whispers) ''did you guys see Lunch Lady Belinda too or am I just imagining things? ''Crim and Claire nod. Junko eats her nails, everyone was suddenly talking about Belinda near them. Wood Ship The teams have arrived. There's a big field divided by two lines, a red one and a green one, both teams have placed following their respective color. There are also 6 red balls and 6 red balls. ------'''Junko: '''I'm LITERALLY SHAKING. Of course fucking Belinda let herself to be seen, but at least she told some tips for the upcoming challenge... I really missed them. ------'''Miu: ''(moaning) So...many...big balls....! ''The others are grossed out. '' '''Kokichi: '(rolls eyes) ''Wow Miu, everyone is grossed out thanks to your unnecessary affirmations. '''Cathy Munsch: '''Um ok, pay attention. Each team will have to retrieve more balls as they can in the pits behind you. These two color represent both teams, red for Killer Bass and green for Screaming Gophers. Balls from ''Kaede frowns as she's planning a strategy. Kaede: 'I think we should focus on each ball and take the ones that have our color so that the other team can't gain double points. '''Tsumugi: '''It's 8 of us though, so..? '''Kaede: '''Two pairs have to be formed. ''Kokichi smiles and grabs Mondo's arm. '''Kokichi: '''I want to work with big Mondo so he can protect me! '''Mondo: ''(disgusted) No fucking way. '''Crim: '(rolls eyes) ''Just for this goddamn challenge, and Angie can go with me. '''Angie: '''Thank you Crim for choosing me! Atua is so happy! ''They proceed to pray together. The Screaming Gophers were gathered and were preparing for the challenge too. '' '''Kanon: '''Ugh, where even is Alex? '''Taka: '''You girls are pretty close lately '''Kanon: '''Huh well kind of, though isn't it a good thing? Even if she's a counselor, she shouldn't be completely cut out from the rest of us. '''Sonia: '''I really like how you think about that! '''Leon: '''It's just kinda weird as you two didn't seem to get along at first.. '''Kanon: '(winks) ''People change, Leon. '''Rantaro: '''Anyway, I think we should do a chain and trying to smash their defense as fast as we can, but maybe it will completely turn into a catfight '''Tom: '''Livin for the drama! '''Gundham: '''I won't hesitate to use my Dark Devas of Destruction if it's gonna be necessary, the enemy will be defeated in a matter of seconds. ''(laughs and pets one of his hamsters) Meanwhile, Junko was focusing on the tips received by Belinda. Junko: ''(thinking) So Belinda will stay under the deck when there's a hole that connects the two edges of this field and she will push me the balls. I'll have to focus on them as fast as I could and try not to get her exposed. There's a time limit to this challenge so even if we finish all the balls there will be others and Belinda will still push them to me. ''Tom calling her snapped her out of her thoughts. Tom: 'Um Junko, did you listen to what Rantaro said? '''Junko: '''Aww sorry, I was just tryna eavesdrop on Kaede's plan, they seem to be pretty entusiastic about it and this kinda worries me, to be honest. '''Tom: '''Don't worry, if Rantaro said so we're definitely gonna win. ''Junko smiles, she has to manage to let both plans to work if she wants to win this. The challenge starts. The Killer Bass grab the 6 balls and get them to their pits. 'Rantaro: '''QUICK, GRAB OURS! ''Same thing happens and there's a tie. 'vs 6'' Cathy Munsch: 'Wow, that was fast but the challenge is not over yet! Prepare for the refill! ''Junko spots Belinda, who's hidden in the right edge and runs towards her. As the balls start to refill the arena again, she manages to grab a red ball. 'Junko: '''TOM, THROW IT INTO THE PIT, I'M TAKING THEIRS! ''Junko throws the ball at Tom, who along with Rantaro help Junko take the other teams' balls. 'Claire: '''This thing will only end up in a tie. ''Claire and the others take the other team's balls and throw them into the pits. Kanon, who was holding a ball, throws it at Junko and the latter almost falls off the arena. Control Room '' ''Alex Drake managed to steal the keys from one of the employers who were having a break, eating donuts and drinking coffee, and entered the control room, next to Cathy and the producers' quarters, where all the footage was stored. '''Alex Drake: ''(smirks) Fooken' easy foh A.D.! ''She uses one of the computers and starts to find for the footage. They were protected by a 10-letters password. Alex Drake: 'If Kahtee is da one in charge of deese... ''She types "LOVINDADLOL" but that was the wrong password. She then types "APPLECIDER" and it was the correct one. There were a lot of folders, 9 of them were episodes and others were participants' records and also a temporary list for all the challenges and upcoming ones. 'Alex Drake: '''Ew, hehpisode fifteen's challenge is so fooken ugly. ''After carefully locking the door, Alex starts to watch each episode for Junko's shady behavior, and things start to get interesting from the second episode... * ''Episode 2: Belinda calls Junko "Cameron Van Buren" and the latter is just shocked'' * ''Episode 3: Mahiru Koizumi spoiled America's Next SIm Model's winner aka Londyn Tierney.'' 'Alex Drake: '''Beetch, I'm just so shooketh omfg, I just started that cycle. ''Back to trying to expose Junko... * ''Episode 3: Belinda helps Junko during the Despair Death Road, the alliance between the lady, Cameron and Junko is officially formed.'' * ''Episode 4: Junko gets proper food from the cafeteria, then her own recipebook for the challenge is revealed in a confessional scene.'' * ''Episode 5: Junko gets hidden help from Belinda during her performance, at the end of the episode Alex makes her iconic debut.'' * ''Episode 6: Junko gets a second "hidden" and much more better map for the challenge.'' * ''Episode 7: In the virtual world, Junko's skills in the game were slightly modified and improved, though it wasn't noticed by anyone.'' * ''Episode 8: Belinda, who was actually expecting Junko and Cameron, is confronted by Alex in the kitchen, then they talk and panic in the kitchen due to a possible exposure.'' Alex smirks and downloads all the incriminating evidence to her personal usb player and leaves the room. She is then confronted by one of the producers, Marlene King. 'Marlene King: '''Hey, what were you doing here?? '''Alex Drake: '''Ummm... I got lost, yah. '''Marlene King: '''No bitch, you saw something that you weren't supposed to see. ''Marlene then gets closer to the girl and starts to whisper. 'Marlene King: '''Did you see it? '''Alex Drake: '....see wat? 'Marlene King: '''My plans for my upcoming show "Famous in Love". '''Alex Drake: '''Beetch no, da fook ''Alex is disgusted and leaves. Wood Ship - 2 Tom is helping Junko getting up after she had been hit by Kanon. 'Leon: '''Kanon what the fuck?! '''Kanon: '''BITCH BETTER FUCKING GO! ''Junko frowns and slaps Kanon, everyone is shooketh. 'Junko: '''CAN YOU FUCKING STOP SABOTAGING ME? ''Kanon slaps back. 'Kanon: '''AM I? I'M JUST SAVING THIS FUCKING GAME FROM YOUR BULLSHIT. YOUR CHEATING IS FUCKING OVER, JUNKO! '''Tom: '''What's even happening... ''Junko's eyes twitch and then she starts laughing.... then she speaks with a softer voice. '''Junko: ''(smiles) You were just hit by despair, were you? Wonderful, delicious despair... ''While they were arguing, the Killer Bass managed to win the challenge. Kanon and Junko exchanged cold as ice stares, ready to take each other out. Campfire Ceremony - Night The Screaming Gophers are sit near the docks, waiting for the ceremony to start. Cathy Munsch arrives with a plate and 7 marshmallows. Cathy Munsch: 'Welcome to the campfire ceremony, Screaming Gophers. Tonight, one of you will leave the island by walking through the Dock of Shame. If you receive a marshmallow, you will be safe but if you don't, you will be eliminated. Now, let's start. ''Cathy gives the marshmallow to Tom, Rantaro, Taka, Sonia and Gundham. 'Cathy Munsch: '''You five are safe... ''Junko smirks and turns towards Kanon. 'Junko: '''Despairful how we are the last 2 remaining for eviction again, isn't it? This time Ibuki won't save your ass. ''Kanon smiles back. 'Kanon: '''Sure hun, but as I always say.... the best is reserved for last. ''Alex Drake suddenly joins the ceremony. 'Cathy Munsch: '''Alex, what are you doing here?? '''Alex Drake: '''I have some beegg news you'll enjoy. ''She puts the usb player in the tv next to Cathy and all the incriminating footage from Junko, Cameron and Belinda's alliance plays out. The others are wordless. 'Junko: '''Ew, why did you play the footage from your debut in this show ''Cathy is furious. 'Cathy Munsch: '''Kanon Nakajima... you really have a guardian angel, you were supposed to be evicted again but well, guess Junko wouldn't mind to take your place ''Junko starts to laugh and Tom screams and cries. 'Tom: '''JUNKO, THE FUCK, YOU WERE JUST EVICTED NOOOOOOOOOOO '''Junko: '''This despair you have been experiencing... is just so beautiful I'm shaking ''Junko moans. 'Junko: '''I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! ''Junko moans even louder. 'Leon: '''Literally the first person ever to have a despairgasm, huh ''After Junko is taken away by security, Cameron and Belinda join the ceremony. 'Cathy Munsch: '''Guess this is gonna be the first time where we have the eviction of staff members. '''Cameron Van Buren: '''omgggg you can't do it! I was just resting!! ''(starts to cry) ''I FEEL VERY ATTACKED RIGHT NOW, I WAS JUST A POOR VICTIM AND THEY EDITED ALL MY FOOTAGE WITH PHOTOSHOP! IT'S ALL HER FAULT! ''The blonde girl points at Belinda. '''Lunch Lady Belinda: ''(frowns) You're making a big mistake, Cathy! And Cammy sweetie, how can you be mad at me????? '''Cameron Van Buren: '''EWWW YOU PEDO, GO AWAYYYYY '''Cathy Munsch: '''Fuck off you two, can security just take these two lunatics? Hope they choke while drinking to be honest ''Once Junko stepped in the boat of Losers, hidden paparazzi started to appear and photographed her, calling the model the "Robbed Icon of TDI". Cameron screams due to them ignoring her and Belinda tries to calm her, without succeeding and only getting a slap. The Screaming Gophers are too confused to talk, except for Tom who was crying on Rantaro's lap. Alex and Kanon are celebrating and dancing. ------------ The ending shows Cathy Munsch walking on the dock. '''Cathy Munsch: '''I'm just... so exhausted by what has happened. People can't be trused as easily as you think as they are but oh well... get ready for the next episode of TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! Category:Episodes of "Total Drama Island" Category:"Hunger Games" spin-off